


Gesso

by Pastelrogue



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, More tags to be added I'm sure, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slow Burn, Small town politics, like seriously this is a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelrogue/pseuds/Pastelrogue
Summary: After suddenly quitting her job in the city, Clover Wilkes escapes to her grandfather's old farm in the country side to eke out a living and reconnect with the person she used to be.Concerned he has let his life stagnate, Harvey laments that he hasn't achieved what he had hoped for and wonders if he has wasted his youth running the small town surgery.ORWhat happens when two people meet and try to uncover the people they want to be.





	Gesso

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted to do a multi-chapter fic for this pairing since forever but this year has been super challenging for me in my personal life so I never had the chance to sit down and write something I was happy with. Plus I love this pairing and there needs to be more fics about them! Gotta be the change you want to see and all that :P

Gesso (from the Latin: gypsum, from Greek: γύψος) is a white paint mixture consisting of a binder mixed with chalk, gypsum, pigment, or any combination of these. It is used in artwork as a preparation for any number of substrates such as wood panels, canvas and sculpture as a base for paint and other materials that are applied over it. Mixing and applying it is an art form in itself since it is usually applied in 10 or more extremely thin layers. 

\--- C --- 

 

Clover was counting down the minutes till the end of her shift. The air conditioning unit  above her desk was broken, the rhythmic tapping of keyboards sporadically interrupted by a clunking sound from the air conditioning unit installed above her cubicle.

She clicked to her desktop and sighed as she looked from the office clock to her wallpaper. It was a photo she had found whilst sorting through her grandfather's belongings after he had passed. The two of them were sat on his front porch, she must have been about 7 judging from the gap in her front teeth. It had been nearing the end of Summer and she had spent most of her school holidays following him around the farm like a shadow. 

The air-con unit dripped brackish water onto her desk. The grey water splashed onto a report she was supposed to be presenting to her manager. 

Someone in a nearby cubicle had a coughing fit.  

Clover's young face smiled back at her from the screen, the image casting a soft orange glow against her now pallid complexion. When was the last time she'd spent a day getting her hands dirty under the warm rays of the sun? 

As the air conditioner let out a final death rattle and ceased to function, Clover let her hand drift down to her top drawer, gently lifting out the thick cream envelope she had been given the last time she visited the old farm. Gently peeling the envelope open she felt her heart clench as she read the gentle sloping words, her grandfather's writing still clear and strong despite how weak he must have been towards the end of his life.

The floor manager was scolding someone for improper use of their time. He seemed to be raising his voice purposefully so that the entire office could hear him. 

Clover stared at the slowly growing puddle of water on her desk and made a choice. 

Carefully she folded the letter back into the envelope and slipped it into her backpack that was shoved under the desk. She shut off her computer and left a sticky note on the screen that simply read; 

'I quit' 

It was still a few hours before her shift was due to finish, and a few coworkers watched in confusion as she strode towards the door. Dropping her passcard with security she walked out into the muggy city air started walking home, already feeling lighter than she had in years. 

 

\--- C --- 

 

The trip from Zuzu City to the old farm was long enough that she was able to make good progress on the homesteading advice books she had bought with the remainder of her meager savings earlier in the week. Those same books were now tucked carefully in the backpack she had left lying on the bed in the corner of the room.  

She had met with Robin and the Mayor earlier in the day and she was now left to her own devices. She'd arrived later in the day than she would have liked and it was now too dark to properly look around the property, but what she had seen in the fading sunlight had left her with the heavy feeling of apprehension in her gut. She had known going into this that she would have to face a complete lifestyle change, and while she had spent years helping her grandfather out over the summer, she had never spent a full year at the farm. No amount of library books or online videos could prepare her for this and as she stood in the middle of the small farmhouse, Clover wondered if she would come to regret this choice. Eventually she determined that all she could do was try to make the best of the situation and get an early night before what was probably going to be a very exciting and stressful day. 

 

\--- H --- 

 

The shrill ring of the alarm clock dragged Harvey from sleep, the urge to roll over and bury his face into the pillow all too tempting. With a soft groan he pushed himself upright and fumbled from the glasses that sat beside his bed before he turned off the alarm. It was still early, 4:30 in the morning, and the sun wouldn't be up for another hour or so. Shuffling out of bed Harvey made his way to the kettle, his hands moving as if on muscle memory alone as he slowly woke up.  

Once the tea was boiled he took a cup and as was his routine, made his way to the window to listen to the birdsong as it carried through the valley.  

The tea scalded his tongue, and the doctor uttered a soft curse.  

Putting the mug down and pressing his tongue to the back of his teeth, Harvey scowled to himself and went to prep for the day ahead. According to Robin, the new farmer had arrived yesterday. Based on how the land had looked the last time he had walked past, she would have quite a lot of work on her hands and Harvey couldn't help but wonder at the sort of person who would willingly take on such a task. If she was anything like old Farmer Wilkes though, she would likely take it in stride with a smile on her face.  

Harvey sighed to himself as he picked out clothes for the day and began to plan his schedule. He opted to wear a blazer on the chance that the newest resident of Pelican Town came by. First impressions mattered after all.

 

\--- C --- 

 

The guides never seemed to mention how much physical effort was needed for farming. Clover had risen at dawn, eager to make a good start on the day. However now the sun was already past halfway across the sky and Clover had only just managed to clear enough space to set up a patch of earth to plant the first batch of seeds that had been gifted to her.  

Huffing with exertion Clover lent on her shovel and wiped a muddy hand on the side of her overalls.  

It was a humble start but a start none the less, and she felt a small amount of pride at her accomplishment. Satisfied with what she could do for now she packed up her grandfather's old tools into the log store and decided to make good on her promise to the Mayor to introduce herself to the folks around town.  

As she strolled up the old dirt path into town, Clover frowned at the pathway. Yesterday had been a blur and she'd barely taken in her surroundings once she had arrived, but now in the clear light of day it was plain to see how the past few years had been unforgiving to Pelican Town. The fencing that ran along the side seemed to be sinking into the earth in places and there were several weeds spotted about the pathway. The bus stop was coming up on her left and Clover could see the bus itself hadn't been used in a long time, there seemed to be moss growing in the nooks and crannies of the vehicle and the paint on the sign was chipped and faded. 

It got no better as she got further into town. It was still the bright little village from her childhood but there was small signs of wear and age that she didn't remember. Cracks that ran along the paving stones, paint peeling from the wooden frames of the windows and doors. Flower baskets which used to hang from streetlights, filled with vibrant blooms now swung bare and empty in the spring breeze.  

Another change in the town were the faces. A few workers in Joja-mart fleeces were walking toward the grey building that loomed in the distance past the river. Clover spotted a few children running ahead of their guardian. From the looks of it the old grocer's had been taken over by a new family, and even the pub looked to be under new management.  

Clover was used to the anonymity of the city, and realised she was going to have to venture out of her comfort zone as she saw a woman with vibrant green hair cross the town square to greet her. Offering her best smile, Clover braced herself for the inevitable and wondered if she would have enough time to get in a few more hours of work before sundown.


End file.
